


Don't Leave Yet

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Draco already wanted to leave but Harry had to tell him something first.





	Don't Leave Yet

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of inspired by the German song [Wie Es Geht by Disarstar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RsdEk-fjXhI) (CW: suicide mention). Or really just by the hook of that song which is originally from another song. It's complicated :)

“It’s late, I should leave,” Draco said and got up from the couch. He and Harry had had an amazing date, but he was tired, and he would have to get up early in the morning.

“No, wait,” Harry said and reached for Draco’s wrist. “Please stay a little longer. There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for some time now.”

Draco froze. _Break up, break up, break up_ , started pounding through his head.

“It’s nothing bad, I promise,” Harry added.

That didn’t reassure Draco as much as he was sure Harry would like. Because what if Harry thought them breaking up was a good thing?

“Would you sit down again, please?” Harry asked and Draco did, because at this point, he just wanted to get whatever Harry wanted to say over with.

“I…” Harry reached for Draco’s hand and Draco let him take it. “You… our relationship is one of the best things that has ever happened to me and… what I’m meaning to say is… I love you.”

Draco felt like a deer caught in the headlights, or however that Muggle saying went, but in the best possible way.

“Can you say that again?” he asked. He had to make sure this was real.

Harry smiled softly at him and squeezed his hand. “I love you, Draco Malfoy.”

Draco felt his insides melt but before he could turn into a puddle of feelings, he pulled Harry closer by the hand he was still holding and kissed him. While he couldn’t return the words, yet, he would do his best to make sure Harry knew how much hearing them meant to him.

When he pulled away again long seconds later, Harry was wearing a bright smile.

“I love you,” he said again. “Would you stay the night?”

Draco’s first instinct was to say yes but then he remembered he would have to get up early the next day, which would most likely be impossible if he stayed. “I would like to but… I don’t think that would be a good idea considering I have to work tomorrow. But maybe this weekend?”

Harry’s smile dimmed a little upon Draco’s refusal but brightened again at his offer. “That’s a good idea,” he said.

Draco leaned in to press another kiss to Harry’s lips. “Should I come over after work on Friday, then?”

“Yes.” Harry said and pulled him into another kiss.

It took another ten minutes before Harry let Draco go home but Draco couldn’t say he minded, not even when he woke up the next morning and felt a little more tired than usual. The memory of Harry’s lips on his and his anticipation for the upcoming weekend were more than enough to make up for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
